Pointless
by xXRainDaze.NiilaXx
Summary: "Oh, Blackadder," Queenie asked after a moment, "Did you miss me?" Blackadder replied with no hesitation, "Without you, Queenie, my life would be like a broken pencil." [One-Shot Drabble. Set after 'Chains' in series 2. BlackadderXQueenie. Slightly AU.]


**So, we watched 'Chains' the other night, and I got an awesome idea for a one-shot.**

**Unfortunately, I got that idea when i should have been going to bed, so i had to get up, grab my iPad and type all this down quickly :D**

**Also, it IS slightly AU. I've only watched Blackadder a couple of times, and…. yeah.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_"Oh, Blackadder," Queenie asked after a moment, "Did you miss me?"_

_Blackadder replied with no hesitation, "Without you, Queenie, my life would be like a broken pencil."_

_She only stared at him curiously, "Ah... I don't get it?" She asked after a moment, practically dying to know what the man in front of her meant._

_He stared at her for a moment, before replying, his face void of emotion, "Pointless."_

With that, Blackadder knelt down, and lifted one of her hands to his lips, his eyes fixed on hers the whole time. She could feel her tummy tightening and doing loops; how she wished he wouldn't do that to her!

"Stand!" She told him, and he rose to his feet, never letting his eyes leave hers. She stared back into them, and for a moment her mind was full of some rather naughty visions of Blackadder, but she quickly tried to push them away.

"Ooohhhhh," Nursey chuckled childishly after a while, clapping her hands together.

"Nursey," Queenie sung, as she turned slowly to the dressed-up cow beside her, and stared at Nursey for a couple of moments before snapping "Shut up."

She spun back around to Blackadder, "Blackadder, would you like to join our costume party? And you of course as well Multchin," she added on afterthought, dreaming up visions of Blackadder's rather tight tights that went with almost all of his costumes.

To her dismay, however, he replied "No, I can't sorry."

Queenie scowled at him for a moment, before turning to her friends behind her. "The costume party is over now!" She told them cheerily, "Percy won with his..." She paused, letting her gaze wander over Percy's strange outfit. "Uh, whatever you are."

She once more turned to Blackadder, who merely stared back at her, no emotion whatsoever showing in his face. "Escort me to my chambers!" She demanded, and just for a moment, a slight twinkle lit up his eyes, but it quickly vanished. She must have imagined it.

Blackadder merely bowed, and offered her his arm, which she took gratefully, resting her hand on it. He guided her along the halls, heading in the direction of her chambers as she had told him to. Mid way there, Queenie was distracted. Blackadder had been trying to dodge a guard hurrying in the opposite direction, and had in turn moved to almost directly in front of her, where she had a rather good view of the top of his tights for a few moments before continuing onwards.

When they reached her chambers, she stopped, and seeing Blackadder knealing to kiss her hand, she ordered him to rise. He did, once more, never letting his eyes leave hers. "Tell me, Blackadder," she asked as quietly as she could, "What did you mean back there about your life being like a broken pencil?" She held her breath, waiting for his answer.

He turned to her almost lazily, and for a second she say the ghost of a smile play on his lips. "Just as I said. Darling, without you my life would be like a broken pencil." Once more he paused for effect, before adding "Pointless." For a moment her belly started doing loops at the word 'darling', but she quickly tried to get it under control.

She was queen. She shouldn't be doing this. But then again, who was queen? She could do whatever she pleased.

After some time of the pair staring into each others eyes, Blackadder's mouth curving into the smile she had been longing for all night, she opened her mouth. "Thank you," she told him quietly, almost afraid of how the words would sound. She didn't thank many people often, normally she just had their head cut off.

Blackadder once more knelt down to kiss her hand, and after she once more demanded him to rise, he did, never letting his eyes leave hers. But this time, as he rose, he swooped up, briefly letting his lips touch hers, just for a moment.

When she finally opened her eyes after trying to settle her tumbling belly, he was gone. For a moment she was going to shout to him to come back here and finish what he had started, but the words of his previous statement played over in her head. _Just as I said. Darling, without you my life would be like a broken pencil. Pointless_. She smiled, and reached up to touch the spot on her lips where he had kissed her, and soon stated giggling like a young girl. She liked this Blackadder. She liked him an awful lot.


End file.
